Today, features in communication terminals, such as cellular phones or the like, are increasing in numbers, adding value to services used by a user of the communication terminal. A user of a communication terminal device is, in general, made attentive of an incoming call by signals rendered through speakers of the communication terminal. Different signals may be stored in the communication terminal associated to different contacts in a phonebook contact list and by associating a unique signal to each phonebook contact a user may hear who's calling without looking at the phone.
However, it is fairly time consuming of setting up different signals to users, and therefore is this feature not well used.